White Eldeweiss
by Hikari Syarahmia
Summary: Dengan dibantu teman-temannya, Naruto mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga Eldeweiss putih di jurang yang ada di tepi perbukitan, dekat perkebunan Strawberry. Naruto senang, ingin memberikan beberapa tangkai bunga Eldeweiss putih pada Origami dan sekaligus menyatakan cintanya pada Origami lewat perantara bunga Eldeweiss putih itu. Akankah Origami menerimanya?


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Date A Live: Koshi Tachibana**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Origami**

 **Genre: romance/humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU**

 **Senin, 31 Juli 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHITE ELDEWEISS**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Memegang setangkai bunga keabadian yang berwarna putih, Eldeweiss, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik tersenyum senang karena sudah berhasil mendapatkannya. Wajahnya yang lumayan tampan, berseri-seri. Hatinya tidak sabar ingin memberikan bunga eldeweiss putih itu pada seseorang yang sangat istimewa.

"HEI, AKU SUDAH MENDAPATKAN BUNGA ELDEWEISS-NYA!" teriak laki-laki berambut pirang itu, sekeras mungkin yang bergantung pada tali yang mengikat tubuhnya."TOLONG, TARIK AKU KE ATAS, TEMAN-TEMAN!"

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Namikaze Naruto, itulah namanya, yang berada di bawah jurang sana, tepatnya di dekat perbukitan di kawasan perkebunan Strawberry, merasa keheranan karena tidak ada yang menyahut perkataannya.

Sekali lagi, dia berteriak lebih keras sebelumnya.

"HEI! ANGKAT AKU SEKARANG JUGA KE ATAS! APA KALIAN DENGAR TIDAK, HAH!?"

Hening juga.

Tidak ada yang menyahut.

Sungguh membuat Naruto sangat kesal. Sudut perempatan sudah muncul di kepalanya. Berteriak sangat keras melebihi sebelumnya.

"KALIAN AKAN KULAPORKAN PADA GURU KALAU KALIAN SELALU CABUT DARI KELAS! DENGAAAAR, TIDAAAAAK!?"

Cukup satu peringatan itu, membuat teman-teman Naruto kewalahan untuk menarik tali yang mengikat tubuh Naruto - sebelumnya teman-teman Naruto mengikat ujung tali satunya di batang pohon yang ada di tepi perbukitan agar bisa menahan Naruto yang sedang mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga Eldeweiss putih. Dengan cepat, mereka melakukannya sehingga Naruto tiba di atas bukit dengan selamat.

TAP!

Naruto berdiri di tepi perbukitan, menyaksikan sekelompok orang yang sedang bersantai-santai sambil makan dengan beralaskan tikar sederhana, karena di atas perbukitan itu dipenuhi pepohonan rindang dan membuat suasana sekitar menjadi sejuk. Sehingga sangat cocok buat bercengkerama sambil makan siang seperti ini.

JIIITS!

Tatapan Naruto menjadi tajam ke arah semua orang yang kini memandangnya. Semua orang yang termasuk dalam kelompoknya dalam berdarmawisata mengunjungi perkebunan Strawberry yang ada di pusat kota Konoha. Mereka menelan ludah masing-masing karena ketakutan melihat tampang Naruto yang berubah drastis seperti wajah monster begitu.

Seorang laki-laki berambut biru dan bermata coklat, mendekati Naruto dengan takut-takut sambil berkata.

"Ah, maaf... Naruto. Kami sangat kelaparan, makanya istirahat dulu sebentar."

Naruto melirik laki-laki berambut biru yang diketahui bernama Itsuka Shidou, dengan tajam.

"Seenaknya saja kalian istirahat, sementara aku masih di bawah sana!? Coba pikirkan, aku harus menantang maut demi mengambil bunga eldeweiss putih ini, tahu! Setidaknya kalian mengawasi aku agar aku bisa selamat sebelum memberikan bunga eldeweiss putih ini untuk Origami."

"Oh, jadi kau berhasil mendapatkan bunga eldeweiss-nya, Naruto?"

Yang bertanya adalah gadis berambut hitam panjang yang diikat dua di bawahnya dan bermata merah, namanya Tokisaki Kurumi, sedang duduk bersimpuh di atas tikar bersama yang lainnya.

"Iya, sudah, Kurumi," jawab Naruto yang menunjukkan bunga eldeweiss itu pada Kurumi.

"Wah, baguslah!" Kurumi tersenyum.

"Ayo, cepat tembak Origami sekarang, Naruto!" gadis berambut merah muda pendek dan bermata hijau, Haruno Sakura, menyemangati Naruto dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Kurumi.

"Benar itu, Dobe...," sahut laki-laki berambut raven dan bermata hitam, Uchiha Sasuke, yang duduk di samping Sakura.

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik...," tambah laki-laki berambut hitam yang diikat satu seperti nenas, namanya Nara Shikamaru, berdiri di samping Naruto.

Naruto terpana mendengar perkataan teman-teman sekelompoknya itu. Lantas dia mengangguk tegas.

"Baiklah, aku akan menembak Origami sekarang juga!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang ketua kelas 11-A, Tobiichi Origami, seorang gadis berambut putih panjang dan bermata biru, sedang memetik beberapa buah strawberry bersama kelompoknya di area perkebunan Strawberry tersebut. Sebab, guru biologi menyuruh mereka untuk membuat sebuah makalah penelitian tentang manfaat buah Strawberry tersebut, sekaligus berencana akan membuat kue-kue enak dari bahan dasar buah Strawberry atas permintaan dari guru Biologi itu lagi.

Masing-masing murid, beranggotakan 6 orang dalam satu kelompok, itu dibagi secara adil oleh sang guru Biologi. Lalu guru Biologi mereka, yang bernama Yuhi Kurenai, mengajak mereka - kelas 11-A - untuk berdarmawisata ke kebun Strawberry itu pada hari Minggu yang cerah ini. Mereka harus berpakaian seragam sekolah yang lengkap, bersih, dan rapi. Kemudian akan diberi waktu sampai sore, untuk melakukan penelitian tentang manfaat buah Strawberry itu.

Origami terus memetik buah Strawberry itu dan dimasukkannya ke dalam keranjang kayu yang dipegangnya di tangan kirinya. Dia berdiri di jalan setapak, di antara dua tanaman Strawberry itu. Di dekatnya ada para anggotanya yang juga memetik buah Strawberrry itu kecuali ada satu gadis yang terus memakan buah Strawberry itu dengan rakusnya.

"GYAAAA! TOHKA, JANGAN MAKAN STRAWBERRY INI TERUS DONG! INIKAN BUAT PENELITIAN DAN BAHAN MEMBUAT KUE NANTI!" sembur gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang diikat twintail dengan pita berwarna putih, diketahui bernama Itsuka Kotori.

"Maaf, Kotori...," sahut gadis berambut ungu panjang yang diketahui bernama Yatogami Tohka, tersenyum maklum."Habisnya buah Strawberry-nya enak sih... Hehehe..."

"Bilang saja kau rakus, Tohka," celetuk Origami yang ikut menyela dalam perkataan Kotori dan Tohka.

"A-Apa!? Aku tidak rakus, tahu!?" Tohka melototi Origami yang masih sibuk memetik buah Strawberry.

"Itu memang benar, kan?"

"ORIGAMI! JANGAN EJEK AKU TERUS DONG!"

Tohka marah-marah, Origami hanya menanggapinya dengan muka yang datar lalu cuek dan terus memetik buah Strawberry itu.

"Hei, diamlah, Tohka! Berisik, tahu!" ucap laki-laki berambut hitam dan tato segitiga merah terbalik di dua pipinya, Inuzuka Kiba, yang juga memakan buah Strawberry itu dari keranjang dibawa oleh gadis berambut lavender.

"KIBA! JANGAN MAKAN STRAWBERRY-NYA!" teriak gadis berambut lavender yang diketahui bernama Izayoi Miku.

"Dasar, kau sama saja dengan Tohka, Kiba," timpal laki-laki berambut hitam dan berkacamata hitam, Aburame Shino, juga ikut memetik buah Strawberry bersama Miku dan Kiba.

"A-APA KATAMU, SHINO!?" Kiba mendelik marah pada Shino.

Akibatnya, Kiba dan Shino yang malah bertengkar sehingga membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop melihat mereka.

Dari arah ujung setapak itu, tampak Naruto yang berlari-lari kencang. Naruto pun berteriak keras sekali.

"ORIGAMI!"

Spontan, kelompok Origami dan kelompok yang lainnya, yang berada dalam satu tempat yang sama, serentak menoleh ke arah Naruto. Terutama Origami, yang merasa heran mengapa Naruto memanggilnya.

Sekali lagi, Naruto berteriak keras.

"ORIGA...!?"

Tiba-tiba, kaki Naruto tersandung batu besar sehingga dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan tumbang ke depan.

"EH!? EH... WU-WUAAAAAAAAH!?"

GUBRAK!

Alhasil, wajah Naruto mencium tanah. Ia terkapar dalam keadaan menelungkup dan kedua tangannya terjulur ke atas, memegang bunga eldeweiss putih itu erat-erat di dua tangannya. Posisi jatuhnya tepat di dekat kaki Origami.

Hening.

Semua orang terdiam dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Menyaksikan Naruto yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun untuk beberapa menit.

Origami merasa cemas jika Naruto benar-benar pingsan akibat tidak sengaja jatuh tadi. Tapi, sang wakil ketua itu ternyata masih sadar, dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah Origami yang berdiri di depannya.

"Origami... Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu...," ujar Naruto secara langsung tanpa malu-malu lagi.

"Sebelum itu, menyingkirlah dariku, Naruto...," Origami secara refleks menutupi roknya lebih rapat karena roknya hanya sebatas setengah paha dan berjalan sedikit mundur.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa!?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh begitu! Kau berada di bawahku sekarang! Mengerti, tidak?"

"Eh!?"

Wajah Naruto memerah dan secara refleks menutup kedua matanya. Karena dia memang sudah melihat apa yang dimaksud Origami itu. Sungguh, dia tidak sengaja mengintip rok Origami dari bawah.

Origami merasa malu dan merasa Naruto sudah melihat semuanya. Kemudian...

"NARUTO! CEPAT BERDIRI!"

Origami berteriak sekeras mungkin dan melempar Naruto dengan keranjang kayu berisikan buah Strawberry itu.

BUAAAK!

Akibatnya, kepala Naruto terhantam bagian keranjang kayu yang tajam dan ditambah dihujani buah-buah Strawberry. Sehingga kepala Naruto sedikit sakit dibuatnya. Secara refleks, Naruto bangkit berdiri dengan cepat dari acara terkaparnya.

BETS!

Dilihatnya, Origami memasang wajah yang kemerahan dan masih memegang roknya serapat mungkin. Ekspresi Origami semakin manis saja.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Otomatis membuat jantung Naruto berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Tidak itu saja, wajahnya juga memerah dan berasap.

Mereka berdua saling memandang dalam diam. Apalagi semua orang menonton mereka dengan hati yang penasaran.

Lantas suara Origami memecahkan kesunyian yang sempat melanda di antara mereka.

"Oh iya, kau mau bicara apa denganku?"

Naruto tersentak dari keterpakuannya lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menyembunyikan bunga Eldeweiss putih di belakang tubuhnya.

"Ah... I-Ini... A-Anu... A-Aku..."

"Kok malah gugup sih? Katakan saja."

"A-Aku...," Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan langsung mengacungkan bunga Eldeweiss putih itu pada Origami."Ini bunga Eldeweiss untukmu. Terimalah..."

SIIING!

Hening lagi.

Semua orang semakin penasaran saja untuk melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Kemudian suara Origami terdengar lagi untuk memecahkan kesunyian di tempat itu.

"Eldeweiss? Maksudnya apa kau memberikan Eldeweiss untukku?" tanya Origami dengan wajah yang datar.

"Artinya keabadian," ungkap Naruto dengan mantap, tidak gugup lagi.

"Keabadian? Maksudnya?"

"Cinta abadi... Itulah yang ingin kusampaikan padamu hari ini. Eldeweiss putih ini menjadi wakil perasaanku padamu, Origami."

"..."

Origami terdiam dengan kedua mata yang sedikit membulat. Bersamaan Naruto mengangkat wajahnya lalu menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Kau sudah tahu maksudku, kan, Origami?"

"Maksudnya... Kau mencintaiku?"

"Iya."

"..."

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"..."

Terdiam lagi. Origami memandangi bunga Eldeweiss putih itu dengan lama. Kemudian tangan kanannya secara perlahan-lahan mengambil bunga Eldeweiss putih itu. Naruto semakin tersenyum karenanya.

"Kau mengambil bunga ini, itu tandanya kau juga mencintaiku. Benar, kan?"

Origami menggenggam beberapa tangkai bunga Eldeweiss putih itu, mengangguk pelan disertai senyuman simpul di wajahnya.

"Benar."

"Itu artinya... Hari ini... Kita resmi pacaran?"

"Iya."

"...!"

Naruto menyengir lebar. Dia begitu bahagia dan langsung berlari kencang menuju ke arah...

GREP!

Kiba yang menjadi sasaran pelukannya. Sehingga Kiba merasa kesal dan kewalahan saat ingin melepaskan dari pelukan Naruto yang terbilang kuat. Ia berteriak keras sekali.

"HEI, NARUTO! LEPASKAN AKU! KAU SUDAH GILA YA!?"

"HAHAHA... HABISNYA AKU SENANG SEKALI, KIBA!"

"KALAU SENANG, SANA PELUK ORIGAMI! BUKAN PELUK AKU, PAYAH!"

"HAHAHA... POKOKNYA AKU MAU PELUK KAU SAJA!"

"GYAAAA! NARUTO JADI TIDAK NORMAL!? ORIGAMI... TOLONG AKU!"

Kiba meronta-ronta sambil menangis konyol dalam pelukan Naruto. Sementara yang lainnya menjadi sweatdrop melihatnya. Bahkan ada yang malah tertawa ngakak menyaksikan penderitaan Kiba.

"Hahaha... Kiba menjadi sasarannya Naruto...," semprot seorang laki-laki berambut hitam model bob dan bermata bulat besar, diketahui bernama Rock Lee.

"Naruto yang aneh, suka memeluk siapa saja kalau lagi senang," tukas gadis berambut hitam yang dikonde dua, diketahui bernama Ten Ten, berdiri bersama Lee di dekat tanaman buah Strawberry.

"Tapi, yang selalu menjadi korban pelukannya adalah laki-laki. Aku saja pernah menjadi korbannya," ungkap laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang diikat satu di bawahnya, diketahui bernama Hyuga Neji, sedang memetik beberapa buah Strawberry.

"Berarti Naruto tidak normal dong."

"Dia normal kok. Hanya saja kebiasaan anehnya itu, yang buat orang menyangka dia tidak normal."

"Oh, begitu ya, Lee."

"Yooo, demi semangat muda yang membara! Itu benar sekali, Ten Ten!"

Ketiga orang itu asyik mengobrol antara satu sama lainnya. Kelompok Naruto juga datang, dan tertawa menyaksikan Naruto yang masih memeluk Kiba kecuali Sasuke yang berkata 'Dobe tidak normal' dan Shikamaru yang berkata 'memalukan'. Kelompok Origami yang tercengang kecuali Origami yang tersenyum karena merasa senang. Juga beberapa orang yang juga memasang ekspresi berbeda-beda.

Dalam suasana yang berbunga-bunga di hatinya kini, Origami memegang beberapa tangkai bunga Eldeweiss putih itu dengan kedua tangannya lalu didekapkannya di dadanya. Menundukkan kepalanya. Tersenyum simpul dengan kedua pipi yang merona merah.

'Terima kasih, Naruto. Kau sudah memilihku untuk menjadi pacarmu. Aku senang karena kau juga mencintaiku. Aku akan menyimpan bunga Eldeweiss putih ini sebagai tanda cintamu untukmu. Akan kujaga bunga Eldeweiss putih ini dengan baik...,' batin Origami yang menggema di dalam hatinya.

Berakhirlah kisah cinta Naruto dan Origami yang tersampaikan lewat bunga Eldeweiss putih ini. Bunga keabadian yang menjadi lambang cinta Naruto untuk Origami. Semoga cinta mereka akan selalu abadi untuk selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Yups, selesai juga buat one shoot khusus pairing Naruto x Origami. Memang pendek sih, tapi saya senang bisa menyelesaikannya dengan hati yang senang.**

 **Hmmm... Saya rasa humornya garing ya? Ya, saya berusaha keras untuk membuat humor walaupun saat ini hati saya pengen yang serius aja ceritanya. Tapi, akhirnya ceritanya menjadi serius yang gagal dan berakhir dengan juga humor yang gagal.**

 **Hm, apa yang saya tulis sih? Hehehe... Oke, sampai di sini saja ya.**

 **Dan terima kasih banyak buat yang membaca serta mereview fic ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di cerita one shoot selanjutnya.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Selasa, 1 Agustus 2017**


End file.
